Paparazzi
by TheLusciousLumberjack
Summary: You and Seto Kaiba try to evade the paparazzi to get some quality alone time. Oneshot. Rated M for explicit sex.


It made her feel sexy again, sneaking around with him. The way he practically eye-fucked her everytime he said hello. The eagerness that made his hands grab her waist and throw her down that much faster. She loved it all. And the best part was her husband didn't know.

She would never give him enough credit for managing to hide a boner during his morning meeting after she sends him illicit texts before work, taunting him with details of their impending rendezvous.

It was an honest to god miracle he made it through until lunch at all without giving himself a quick one under his desk with the door locked and his blinds down. It was always a different hotel. Many years of being in the firm grasp of the paparazzi had allowed him to hone his evasive skills and caused him to stay one step ahead of anyone who might have an inkling he might be sleeping around.

The new place was on the outskirts of town and pretty on the run down side. No one would think for Seto Kaiba to step foot in a dump like this.

As per usual, he checked with the concierge under the fake name they used and was happy to hear his "wife" had already arrived and let herself in.

He looked around briefly, his eyes not catching anything suspicious. His hands didn't falter as they slide the key card through the lock slot and he pushed through to the dimly lit room.

There she was; perched on the bed's edge, already stripped down to underwear, leaving him the best part of the present to open.

"Hello, y/n."

She stands up, smirking as she pads softly over to him.

"Hello, Seto." And with that, she pulls him in roughly and smashes their mouths together. She pulls on his blazer and rubs herself on him, thinking of the dozens of times they've fucked. She was the aggressive and jealous type; she could never smell other women on him, though. Their sexual chemistry drove him mad with desire and she was the only thing on his mind.

He tosses his keys away onto the dresser and roughly grabs her by the hips, thrusting her lower half into his, showing her, much like an animal, how ready he was.

Her hair caught in his fingers as he pulled her closer by the back of her head. The rest spilled down over her beautiful face, blocking his view of those sparkling eyes that had caught his attention that night; they spoke to him and dragged him to her like a sailor answering a siren's call.

He spun her quickly, slamming her palms down onto the desk table so hard it rattled the mirror hanging above it. Hunching over her shoulder, he traced his tongue up her jaw and tugged on her lobe with his teeth before making eye contact in the reflection.

"Be a good girl."

She can feel his crotch bearing down heavily into her backside; her instinct kicks in and her back arches, her legs spreading to press back against him. Her breath comes out into a whimper, hair spilled down the side of her face as she glares at his reflection in the mirror. She thinks back to their first tryst; desperate mouths and hands, clothes torn, beds rattled apart. The pit of her stomach burns fiercely just by remembering how far his cock can reach.

He pushes her panties down forcefully, exposing her plump backside. He squeezes it tight, too tight she squeals. He couldn't help it sometimes.

It only took a few seconds for him to unbuckle his belt and pull it off; it too was tossed aside. He dropped his trousers, letting himself flop out to rub between her cheeks.

Leaning around her front, he starts to paw at her lower belly until his fingers find her heat. Already she is throbbing and swollen for him, her sexual arousal beginning to feel painful. It's been several weeks, she guesses; she backs up into him even more, getting off on him rubbing his cock all over her ass. Her face is already strewn into strain and concentration, her lip being bitten by him as he reaches around to kiss her so sloppily. She kisses back with the same sloppiness and reaches around to put her arm around his neck.

He gnaws on her jaw and chin and finally bites into her neck; he sucks and bites until a fine reddish-blue mark is left. He always marks her. He has found her little nub and rubs it quite intently, his fingers slipping in her growing wet. With his other hand he slaps her ass, making her jump. His grunts are low but strong.

He pushes her back down to lean on the desk; she feels her breasts tilt forward with the rest of her body. She hated the way they hanged, but he loved it. He thoroughly enjoyed every inch of her body, leaving marks everywhere as evidence. It gave her confidence, knowing he would rather shoot his load deep inside her than any other woman. Her train of thought is interrupted by a sharp pain at her shoulder; she cries out as his teeth dig into her, his fingers making short work of her dripping pussy.

"So tight." He purrs in her ear. None too subtly he kicks out her ankles, spreading her legs and opening up her backside. He is thick now and bobbing against her, precum dripping down onto her skin. He frees his hands from stimulating her to part her and push himself between her legs. He looks her in the eye in her reflection, his brow heavy with lust as he finally slides inside her. His back arches as a wave of arousal hits him, pushing her harder against the table.

The initial slide in is like pure electricity, her entire lower abdomen burning fiercely. They both cry out; she grasps the desk edges with her fists as her mouth drops open; she drops her chest to the desk and arches her back, once again pushing herself on him.

"FUCK me. Now." She glares into the mirror at his reflection towering over her.

He unsnaps the hooks on her bra, letting her breasts spill out so he can watch them jiggling in the mirror. He throws her reflection a wink and starts to pound relentlessly, pushing her again and again into the hard wood. He slides in and out effortlessly and already he can feel himself throbbing as he fucks her vigorously.

She is automatically blindsided, staring lifelessly into the mirror as pleasure clouds every last one of her senses right away; she grips the desk until her knuckles go white and the desk begins to knock into the wall noisily. She spreads her legs further and screams out in pleasure.

"Uhhhh! Seto, fuck me!"

He obeys, driving in and out relentlessly. He is completely in the moment, uncaring, unfeeling of anyone and anything else but her and her pulsing heat. She clenches on him so tight he swears one more pull out and she will bring him to his end with his next entry. He grunts against her cheek, his hot breath spilling across her already blushed skin as his body slaps loudly onto hers.

Her gasps and cries fill the room; at one point, his thrusts are so strong she feels the breath being knocked out of her. His heavy body bears down on top of hers, taking what he wants; he takes her gently by the throat and forces her to look into the mirror as he fucks her.

He is deep inside her and thrusting harder with each push. Her mouth is drooping open and her brow is scrunched. Without a second thought he pulls out, throws her up onto the desk, pushing her back into the mirror and forcing himself inside her. She nearly screams but he sticks his tongue too far down her throat for it to be heard. He lifts her knees and bucks hard.

She whimpers, hanging onto him around his neck and grabbing at the hairs at the nape of his neck as his mouth nips and sucks at hers. His hands push apart her legs and grasp under her knees while he pants and thrusts endlessly like an animal. Sex with her husband or any other man for that matter has never been this arousing or satisfying.

He pumps strongly, at times almost swallowing her tongue as he molests her face with kisses while he fucks her. His shirt gets sweaty and he can feel the burn in his back muscles from such relentless movement.

"Say my name again." He hisses, nipping at her lips, bruising them and making them swell.

She moans and pulls at his hair to pry him off of her mouth; she needs a break. The pleasure that he brings her from going deep inside and pulling out makes her cry out loud repeatedly.

"Ohhh! Seto!" She pulls his hair so hard his head is pulled back; he growls and grits his teeth. Her fingers scratch at his neck and scalp but it only encourages him on, as do her calls. Every time he hits her pleasure spot she cries out for him. Panting down her neck, he tries to catch his breath. She tightens on him and he growls. He cradles her lower back, pulling her in, pushing her onto his cock to the hilt. He is ready and can feel his end nearing.

She tenses up and screams, spreading her legs and watching between them penetrate her so roughly over and over.

"Seto! Seto!"

Her breathing and cries are loud; when she is with him, she is always loud. Her mind blanks out and her stomach burns and explodes, taking her with it. The pure pleasure feeling he gives her causes her to tear up and gasp for air; her cries grow high-pitched as she comes, clenching and squeezing around him. She spills all over him, dripping down both their legs. He groans like an animal, the warmth spreading quickly over his length. He pounds right through it, right to his own end. When he comes, he thrusts himself in deep and holds himself there, shuddering as he fills her to brimming. He claims her mouth, sealing it shut and muffling her sounds.

Sweaty, he pulls his face back to examine hers. She too is glowing with perspiration. He wipes her brow, her lazy eyes looking up from underneath lightly fluttering eyelashes as he pushes stray hairs back in place.

"Oh my god…" She gasps, trying to catch her breath. She feels herself clench weakly and whimpers, running her hands through his hair gently. Her legs give way, slumping against him.

"Seto…" She sighs, locking him into a smoldering kiss. Their heads bob, turning to and fro as they embrace. His hand comes up to cup her face. Just before he feels himself soften, he gives her a few more thrusts, relishing the wet before pulling out. He takes a few steps backward and slumps onto the bed, his arms propped out behind him to hold him up. His legs are spread wide; he watches her, hungry still. He extends his hand, waving his fingers in his direction.

"Come here."

She sits up and runs a hand through her hair; she hops down off the desk and pads a few steps over to the bed. She crawls up onto it with her knees; she makes her way onto his lap. She leans down and surrounds his head with her arms, holding onto his chocolate locks.

"Mmm." She sits on his softening member; she licks and sucks at his lips softly now, to not redden his lips any further.

"Mmph." He moans pleasurably. "That was good…I was good." He throws her a smug wink and bites down on his own lips, letting it roll back out from under his teeth into an even more smug smile.

The man underneath her is entirely too cocky; it is a major turn-on for her. She slaps his cheek softly and bites his bottom lip. "You cocky bastard." She contents to nibbling on his chin.

"You love it." He sneers, his nose scrunching briefly. His hands cover her lower back, squeezing every so often. He rolls his neck, opening himself for her to kiss and nibble wherever she wants. Finally his shirt becomes too much and he unbuttons it, dragging it off his shoulders. Her breasts press on his chest and he reaches up to flick a nipple.

Suddenly there is an abrupt knock at the door. They both look at each other; She hops off him and he pulls his underwear back on.

"They've fucking found me again…" He growls low in his throat. She is still stark naked. She puffs out her chest, hands on her hips.

"I think I'll answer the door like this, then. They'll think they have the wrong door."

She couldn't prove it but she swears she just saw Seto Kaiba crack a smile.


End file.
